This invention relates generally to an electronic system for facilitating the selection of persons to a screening of a movie or other theatrical event using a bar code scanner for evaluation of various programs including movies.
Movie studios have difficulty in obtaining the right audience to prescreen a movie for release. Typically they hire a promotions house that hires a printer to print large quantities of passes that are given away at strategically located bookstores and other locations to attract the correct clientele to the screening.
Often the wrong theater goers end up at the theater or not enough people end up at the theater and the feedback is too thin to be usable by the studios.
A need has existed for studios to reach targeted audiences, cheaply, effectively and on short notice.
Studios rely on demographic data from screenings to decide how they will promote a movie. Currently the tickets that the studios use are open to counterfeiting or other unauthorized duplication. This skews the carefully planned screenings demographics.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.